The present invention relates to a protective barrier which can also be employed as cladding for walls or as cladding for the footing of buildings.
Nowadays it is known to provide protective barriers which are arranged next to roads or railroads and are used in particular to reduce the transmission of noise or to prevent any mutual dazzling occurring between cars traveling in opposite directions.
These conventional protective barriers are usually constituted by a footing which is usually buried in the ground and supports a frame between which for example suitable flat panels are arranged. Such panels can be internally empty, in order to prevent only the passage of light, or can be internally provided with sound-deadening material and with a finely perforated panel surface so as to reduce noise transmission.
However, these conventional protective barriers are substantially of the passive type and are used exclusively, and to a limited extent, in order to provide barriers to light or provide partial noise absorption, as above-mentioned, whereas the problem of atmospheric pollution is much more strongly felt, especially along roads.